Scream 4
by Vampire Slayer
Summary: Just a small scene I decided to make... hope you enjoy. Please review it. I don't care if you hate it or not, just review it :o) Thanks.


- SCREAM 4 -  
  
Principal Helen Rosenberg is sat in a small, orderly office of Woodsboro High School. She looks to be in her mid-thirties. She possesses black hair that falls just below her shoulders. She is sat adjacent to the window that oversees the campus.  
  
She busies herself with masses of important papers that need to be finished by tomorrow. Next to her is a black phone that rings, causing her to jump a little due to the break of silence and concentration. Annoyed, she reaches for the receiver and brings it to her ear.  
  
Helen: "Woodsboro High, this is the principal speaking."  
  
Man: "Hello."  
  
It's that familiar voice we've all learned to love and hate.  
  
Helen: "Hi, um, how may I help you?"  
  
Man: "This is Helen Rosenberg, correct?"  
  
Helen: "Yes, um, how can I help you?"  
  
Voice: "First by playing a little game of mine. What's your favorite scary movie?"  
  
A look of confusion takes over her face.  
  
Helen: "Excuse me?"  
  
Voice: "Do I really have to repeat myself?"  
  
Helen: "Look, I have a lot of paper work to do right now and I do not have the time to play little games. Not with the paycheck I receive."  
  
Voice: "You don't seem very happy."  
  
Helen: "Yeah, well frankly you're wasting my time. Goodnight."  
  
Helen hangs the phone up with an irritated look on her face. She resumes working, taking the pencil and jotting things down. Suddenly CRACK. Her pencil breaks. She groans.  
  
Helen: "Great, just my luck."  
  
She reaches for a cup filled with supplies. A pair of scissors... pens... a ruler... but no pencil.  
  
Helen: "Damn it."  
  
She opens the drawn closest to her but there is no pencil.  
  
Helen: "This is just dandy."  
  
She rises from the desk and exits the small, systematic office.  
  
Now in the dark corridor, only illuminated by a flickering light that no one seems to want to fix, Ms. Rosenberg edgily walks in the direction of the Counseling Office. As she approaches the door, she stops in her tracks. She looks behind her as she hears an echo of her footsteps. Not so much an echo, but footsteps of another person. The footsteps waned away as she stopped walking. Helen disregards the footsteps and enters the Counseling Office.  
  
  
  
The Counseling Office if plagued with darkness. The only light present is the light emitted from the moon.  
  
She fishes around to find a light switch. She luckily finds it and flips the switch, allowing the room to be flooded with light. The Counseling Office is about the same size as the Principal's Office, except it's not a clean and organized as her office.  
  
She makes her way to a desk and to her surprise is filled with pencils and other accessories. She also spots a nice, stapler.  
  
Helen: "Ooh, I need one of those."  
  
In the process of collecting the a couple pencils and the stapler, the light inside the small, disorderly office goes out. Along with that, the only door slams shut. With fear overwhelming her, she sings around and backs into the desk, dropping the pencil and stapler.  
  
Helen: "S-someone there?"  
  
She grips the pair of scissors in her hand as she slowly saunters to the door.  
  
Helen: "Look, whoever's doing this, this isn't funny."  
  
She makes her way to the door and slowly opens it. A face appears from the darkness, staring back at her. A loud scream discharges from her mouth as she staggers back. To her surprise, it's George, the janitor, with a mop held in his hand.  
  
Helen: "Oh my God. Jesus George, what the hell are you trying to do. Give me a heart attack?"  
  
George: "Geez, you scared me too. Sorry about that, I didn't know anyone was in here.  
  
Helen: "Well, the light was on, didn't it cross your mind at one point."  
  
George: "Sorry, I wasn't thinking. I thought maybe I left it on. If you don't mind me asking, why are you still here? You look exhausted."  
  
Helen: "I have tons of paper work that needs to be finished before tomorrow morning."  
  
George: "Sorry about that. Well, got to get back to work."  
  
Helen: (half smiles) "You do that. Bye."  
  
George: (continues mopping the floor) "Adios."  
  
  
  
Back in her office, Helen sits back at her desk. She gets ready to resume her work but realizes she doesn't have a pencil again. She remembers she dropped them in the Counseling Office.  
  
Helen: "Oh, this is just perfect."  
  
Suddenly, three slow knocks are heard at the door. She looks up with a with frustration in her face. She rises from her desk and approaches the door. In the process of opening the door she says:  
  
Helen: "Look George I have tons of work to-"  
  
She is interrupted when George falls on top her with a knife penetrating his back. Ms. Rosenberg whimpers as she pushes him off her. Suddenly two feet appear in front of her face. She looks up and it's the Mr. Ghostface we all know. She screams and the killer raises her up by her black hair.  
  
The killer tosses her over a desk, causing her to hit her head on the wall. Dazes she gets on her knees as the killer picks her up. She tries to squirm from his grip, but he is too strong. She grabs the pair of scissors on the table and stabs him in the shoulder. A loud groan is emitted from behind the mask. She pushes him off her and sprints out of the office.  
  
  
  
Ms. Rosenberg sprints down the dark, ominous hallway looking for a way out. She stops before a double door leading to the outside. But with her luck it's chained shut, forbidding her from exiting. She turns around and ascends the stairs as fast as she can. Not aware that she's not being chased.  
  
  
  
Upstairs she charges to a nearby classroom, but it's locked. She runs to another. It's locked. She looks around and the GIRLS RESTROOM sign stares back at her. She hurries into it, not aware that it's the SAME exact bathroom Sidney was attacked in, in the first SCREAM.  
  
Inside, she locks herself in the same stall Sidney locked herself in. Ms Rosenberg stands on the toilet, hoping the killer won't know where she is. Suddenly she hears the bathroom door open slowly. She places her hand over her mouth as a small whimper escapes.  
  
We close up on Ghostface as he slowly steps in front of the first stall. He kicks it in. Empty. He kicks the second stall, empty. Third, empty. Fourth, empty.  
  
He steps in front of the last stall, certain of what he'll find inside. He kicks the stall open and Ms. Rosenberg flies from the toilet and onto Ghostface, tackling him to the ground. She gets to her feet and exits the bathroom, knocking the trashcan behind her in the process.  
  
  
  
Again, Ms. Rosenberg sprints down the hallway, listening to the prompt footsteps trailing behind her. Ghostface is too fast for her. She yanks her head back and tosses her over a railing, not listening to her as she pleas for her life. On the other side of the rail, Ms Rosenberg holds on for dear life.  
  
Helen: "Please no! Somebody help me!"  
  
Ghostface steps on her fingers, causing her to fall to the first floor. She lands hard on her side. Her body tries to respond to her impulses to run but her she can't feel her legs.  
  
Helen looks up and doesn't see Ghostface anymore. Knowing he'll be there second, she pulls her body with her arms, trying to get to the nearby door. Suddenly, she feels a foot hold her down, like a paperweight holds down a stack of papers. Ghostface looks down at her screaming for her life.  
  
Helen: "Please. Don't do this."  
  
Without a hesitation Ghostface brings back her head and slices her throat from ear to ear. 


End file.
